Wake Up, Booth!
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: Booth, Brennan, and a couch. But not what you think! [BB. Oneshot]


**Title:** Wake Up, Booth!  
**Christmas Present for:** miss1nformation on LiveJournal  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary**: Booth, Brennan, and a couch. But not what you think!  
**Pairings/Characters:** Booth/Brennan  
**A/N**: This actually came to me in a dream. Heh.

* * *

**  
**

**Wake Up, Booth!**

Brennan glanced up at the door to her apartment, then over to her partner in the SUV's driver's seat. "Want to come up for a beer?" she asked softly. "Or some coffee?" she added, taking in the look of exhaustion spread across his face.

"Yeah, sure," Booth said, nodding. "After this case, I could use a drink."

Brennan nodded her agreement. This _had_ been an exceptionally long and trying case.

"Okay," she said aloud. She opened her door and stepped out of the car, taking her purse with her. She closed the door behind her and made her way up to her apartment door.

Booth turned off the SUV, locked it, and followed.

He reached the apartment door a beat after Brennan unlocked it, and she left it open behind her for him to step inside. Continuing to follow after his partner, Booth stepped into the apartment and pushed the door closed behind him.

"Make yourself comfortable, Booth," Brennan said over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen. She thought that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her partner nod and head for the couch. She wasn't sure that she saw that, though, as she passed out of the living room and into the kitchen.

She sat her purse down on the table and moved to the refrigerator. Briefly, the memory of Booth being blown up by her fridge flashed through Brennan's mind before she pushed it aside and opened the refrigerator door. She drew out a couple of bottles of beer and popped the caps on both of them. Then she carried them around to the living room.

"Hey, Booth, you—" She stopped when she looked up and saw her partner. He was laying on his side across the couch with his eyes closed, arm curled under a throw pillow, and head laying on top of that same pillow. Brennan scoffed. "Booth, don't—" She was interrupted by a sharp snore from her partner. "—fall asleep."

She sighed. "Too late," she said softly to herself.

She stood smiling down at how peaceful he looked for a long moment. And she considered just letting him sleep. But, she realized, it would probably be rather awkward if he woke up in her apartment the next morning. Even if it was on the couch. So, with another sigh, she sat down the beer bottles on the coffee table, and then moved past the table to her sleeping partner.

"Booth?" she asked, hoping that her voice would wake him. It didn't, so she spoke louder. "Booth, wake up." Again, he didn't even stir, so she tried getting closer to his ear, and upping the volume of her voice again. "Booth!"

Her voice still didn't stir him.

She lightly shoved his shoulder. "Booth!" she repeated sharply, hoping that the combination of touch and speech would wake hi.

Again, it didn't.

So she pushed harder on his shoulder. But to no avail. Booth just continued to snore. Brennan gave an exasperated sigh. She never knew her partner was such a heavy sleeper. But she was determined to wake him, so she pushed even harder on his shoulder and shook it, putting most of her weight into it for force.

And of course, Booth chose that exact moment to turn from laying on his side to laying on his back. Brennan's eyes went wide as she was caught completely off guard. And, with her weight leaning against him, she fell forward.

Right on top of Booth.

The air rushed out of her in an "Oomph!" as her abdomen connected with her partner's. And as the majority of her body from the knees up fell on the same places on Booth's body.

This impact was definitely enough to jar Brennan's sleeping partner to wakefulness. He blinked blindly for a moment, as one would expect someone to after waking up. Then as his eyes apparently focused, he saw his partner's face inches from his. And his eyes went wide – as Brennan's already were.

"Uh, hi, there, Bones," he said.

To say Brennan was startled would be an understatement. She sputtered speechlessly for several seconds before starting to stand up and move off of her partner.

But as she set her feet back on the ground, they tripped on something – only God knew what they could've possibly slipped on – and she fell forwards again. Back on top of her partner.

This time his arms reached out to catch her, and lessened the impact. And as she slumped back down against him, his arms continued to hold on to her, not loosening in the least.

And he chuckled. "Looks like you're supposed to be here," he whispered.

"Apparently so," Brennan agreed, blushing slightly.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
